


Sweet Revenge

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: He's fed up, It's not described but its implied, Jack gets revenge, M/M, chase wanted to be on his goodside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Jack was fed up. Tired of being treated like a nuisance and a punching bag, he plots his revenge now that Omi is 18. It also helps that a certain Warlord wants to be on his good side.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Sweet Revenge

Jack Spicer had enough playing games with these goddammed _Children_.

Of course, he was only three years older than the youngest, but, fuck, 6 years was way too long to wait to take his much-needed revenge and enact his true plan for world conquest. By this point, he was sure that at least someone had caught onto his terrible acting, but he couldn’t care less. He wasn’t going to be treated as a punching bag now that Omi was officially 18.

He’d been beaten, bruised, broken by those fucking Monks. They had thought they were doing good, of course, but no, Jack couldn’t get a break. Especially when it came to Kimiko and Raimundo. Those two were brutal.

So, a few months after Omi’s 18th birthday, Jack took to action, grinning. He had been planning and replanning for months, making sure there was no way that any of the people at the center of his revenge could fight or overpower him. He accounted for magical powers, every Shen Gong Wu, physical prowess, and even the odd bit of tiger instincts. He had made sure this plan was perfect, and now, it was time to put it into action.

Chase had noticed something odd in the last few months… Well, it went further back than that, with Jack glowering or angrily cursing at the monks under his breath when he thought no one could hear him. But more recently, Jack had been holing himself away and muttering to himself in the lab. He had been hunched over what looked like a blueprint of sorts, but Chase knew it was truly some sort of plot. He had noticed the odd bits of genius that slipped out on occasion, even though the rest in the Xiao-Hey conflict just laughed and thought it was luck.

But Chase knew better.

And so he started trying to get into the boy’s good graces. Not that it was hard. The man already had a great admiration for him, and some smoothing over of the T-Rex situation, coupled with some lovely gifts and needed supplies, Jack was once again staring up at him like he was a god. Just the way Chase liked it.

But he still had his doubts, so he felt inclined to visit Spicer and give him a better… incentive not to do anything against him.

Jack couldn’t help but jump as a hand gently placed itself on his upper back, between his shoulder blades. It pushed against his body and made him straighten up, his arms scrambling to cover some of his blueprints and plans just in case. Then, he looked up at his visitor, surprised when he didn’t have to go too far.

Chase Young was leaning over his shoulder carefully, rather close to the albino’s face. “Jack.” The dark lord greeted, humming softly. “I can guess you don’t want me seeing your elaborate plans because you wish to impress me when they go well, correct? Well, I would much rather be involved, seeing as I also have want of revenge.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “You know?” He asked, squinting at the man before him. “How?”

“You have gotten sloppy in your acting and I have heard your muttered curses. They were more detailed than any bumbling fool could think up. So, I surmised that you were, as you say, an evil genius and was hiding it. I decided I did not want to risk all that I have worked for and made amends with you. Not only that, I truly did begin seeing potential in you.” He hummed, straightening up, only to turn and lean against the desk, his ankles crossing as the heels of his palms rested on the table, lightly gripping the edge. “Not in the way of an apprenticeship, as I feel like you would deny any attempt I have at making you such. No, you have potential to be my consort.” Chase hummed, looking at Jack with his golden eyes.

“Oh? So obvious, was I?” Jack chuckled, listening along to the man. “You’re right, I would say no.” Jack agreed, closing his eyes as he stood up, pausing for a moment as he reopened them. He made his way across the room, tugging off the childish black trench coat with a hum. “I don’t particularly like to fight and get my hands dirty, but I certainly love torture. Maybe we can make a small agreement for you teaching me a bit in that field, but otherwise, I could not, and would not, want to learn under you.” He said, moving behind a screen in the room and chucking his clothes off.

He was rather tired of having to constantly having to dress up in those foolish clothes, just because the Monks almost always went to the trouble of destroying his clothes. He would much rather keep his preferred clothing intact.

When he stepped back out from the screen, he was in black skinny jeans and a black tank top, the colour making his skin glow. He had also switched his boots for a set of combat boots, which were much more appealing and versatile. He then grabbed a jacket that was draped over a chair, humming as he pulled it on, the silk nice against his skin. It was a simple kimono type jacket, but he left it to drape at his sides, the dark red fabric drawing out the vibrance of his hair.

“You were right in thinking that I’d much rather be your lover, but right now, Darling, I have some monk’s that I would just _love_ to murder in cold blood. So, ta ta for now! But I’ll be sure to come by later, I’d love to have you fuck me senseless after I’ve had the thrill of killing my most hated enemies. Not that they were much worth to begin with, but it’s much more fun to see them struggle and beg for mercy when they see just how terrifying I can be. Do you want the dragon?” He hummed, moving closer to Chase and pressing against the taller’s chest, feeling the cool armor under his fingertips be magicked away so he was lightly dusting strong muscle.

“You are much more alluring when you aren’t playing the fool.” Chase chuckled, leaning down and pecking Jack’s lips. “You should capture him for now. I am sure we can enslave Katnappe until she teaches you about genetics. Then you will be able to make me an even happier man. What a gift to get, unlimited dragons, a better chance at killing Hannibal, and such a handsome mate.” He purred out, wrapping an arm around Jack’s waist. “Go have your fun, my Jack-Rabbit. I will see you once you get home.” He told the man, kissing him once more before pulling away and teleporting back to his citadel, already sending commands to his cats about his new, permanent guest.

Jack grinned, staring at where Chase had once been. He sighed happily, humming as he went off to go murder the monks in cold blood.

_Revenge indeed._


End file.
